Camila Torres
Camila Torres is a fun, upbeat, outgoing, and righteous girl. She is no doubt played by her friends and defended by their convictions. Maxi, Violetta and Francesca are her best friends. Camila dreams of becoming a successful and recognized singer. She's very talented, but she knows she has not yet achieved artistic maturity necessary to make the leap to success which is the reason why she dresses different a lot. Camila is portrayed by Candelaria Molfese. Personality She is fun, outgoing, righteous and she falls in love easily. Sometimes she says stuff without thinking first, and some people don't like that about her. Camila does anything for her friends and sometimes defends them. She used to change her clothing style a lot, but now her style is always BoHo. She is very sweet, smart and talented, but she thinks she is not talented enough to be a singer. If she doesn't become a famous singer, she wants to study math and go to college. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Camila is introduced as an outgoing, spontaneous and determined girl who changes her style a lot, but her personality is always the same. She is ready to defend her friends. Later, she decides that it's time to stick with a style and stop changing her outfits every day. As the series goes on, Camila becomes more confident and discovers who she really is; but still, she has doubts about her singing career. Part 2 In this part of the season, a new student arrives at the Studio, Broduey. As soon as Camila meets him, she falls in love with him, but Francesca also has feelings for him, so they end up becoming enemies for some time. However, in the end, they agree that they shouldn't let a boy come between them. After some time, Broduey reveals that he also has feelings for Camila, and they start dating, however, there are several problems, due to Broduey's lies and Camila's jealousy. 'Season 2' Part 1 In the beginning of this season, Camila is upset with both Broduey and Maxi. When she meets DJ, she starts to hang out with him a lot, mostly to make Broduey jealous. When DJ leaves, Camila starts getting closer with Maxi, and they end up sharing a kiss. However, they agree to just stay friends. Part 2 Camila is put in a group with Broduey for the YouMix dance contest. She fights again and again with Broduey, but at the end of the season, they agree to forget the past and focus on the future. They start dating again and share a kiss. Relationships Friends Violetta Castillo Best Friend Violetta and Camila are best friends. They first met in episode 6, when Violetta and Ramallo visited the Studio. She and Francesca were walking, but they stumbled upon Violetta and asked her if she was going to enter Studio 21. At first, Camila saw her as a friend, even though Francesca didn't. Even though Violetta seems to be now closer to Francesca, Camila and Violetta do have a very special friendship. They give each other advice, Camila helps Violetta with boys and Violetta encourages Camila to believe in herself and her talent. Francesca Caviglia Best Friend In the first episode, when they haven't met Violetta yet, the two were best friends with Maxi and they were in the same group. She and Francesca spend a lot of time together and Camila helped Francesca with her relationship with Tomas. She and Francesca stumbled upon Violetta and they met her. Later, the two, along with Maxi, tried to convince and helped Violetta to audition to enter the Studio. Maxi Ponte Best Friend Maxi is Camila's best friend. They worked together on the song Always Dancing. In an episode, Maxi accompanied Camila to a recording studio and he supported her in signing a contract. But soon, Violetta called Maxi to tell him that the contract was a trap and that Camila shouldn't sign it. Romances Broduey Boyfriend Camila had a huge crush on Broduey when they met, but there was a little problem: Francesca, her best friend, liked him too. Francesca and Camila fought because of him, but then the two stopped liking him and they agreed that they wouldn't let any boy come between their friendship. former enemies Ludmila Ferro Enemy Camila and Ludmila are enemies. Ludmila dislikes most of the students from Studio 21, and one of her worst enemies is Camila. Camila is a nice girl and a good friend, but Ludmila sees her as a nobody and she thinks she is much better than her. They fight a lot, but, if Ludmila was a good person, Camila would be happy to be her friend. Trivia *She changes her style a lot, as seen in the first episodes from Season 1. *As we can see in almost all episodes, her main style is Bohemian. *Sometimes, she does very crazy things. *After Ludmila and Nati destroy Rafa Palmer's guitar and blame Camila for it, she decides to wear her normal clothes because she doesn't like being someone she's not. *She excels at mental calculations, as it is shown she can do sums very quickly with very big numbers correctly. *She loves Math. *She can't live without her cell phone. *She thinks that Violetta has an awesome voice.Camila vs. Naty *She rarely listens to anybody. For example, when Francesca tried to help her realize how bad her French pronunciation was, Camila assumed she was jealous and ignored her. *She can play the piano, guitar, and bass. *She's very good at planning. *If she doesn't become a famous singer in the future, she has a backup plan, and that is to study maths and to go to college. *She thinks friendship means sharing and fun. *She likes singing in groups. *She enjoys reading anything related to history, science or math. *She has an amazing voice but thinks she's not talented enough to become a professional singer. *She ships Leonetta. *The name Camila means 'attendant for a temple'.Meaning of Camila *She said that she loves going shopping. *She will do everything to make her friends happy. *Maxi once described her as "over-obsessive". *She pictured herself winning Talents 21. *She flirted with DJ to make Broduey jealous. *She is mad at Broduey because he lied. *Her and Maxi weren't friends at the start of season 2 but they became friends again in A Pact, A Song. *She dislikes Lara. * She was mad at Broduey because she blamed him for her break-up with Seba. * In the Portuguese version of Violetta, one of her nicknames was "Camilinha" (which loosely translates to "Little Camila"). *Her partner for the dance contest was Broduey. *She mentioned in episode 62 that she has sisters. *She always disagrees with Francesca's advice to Violetta, and has a different point of view. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist